The present invention relates to seats and, more particularly, to a knee-rest economic chair formed from a unitary construction, fastener-less assembly, wherein the chair provides an elevated posterior condition for seated users, for example when the seated user is accompanied by high countertop surfaces.
Most knee rest economic chair designs are crafted with metal and plastics, and not from a single half sheet of material with no fasteners, making assembly more challenging and presenting the risk of losing a fastener and thus frustrating the entire assembly process. Additionally, many knee-rest economic chairs fail to provide a sufficient elevation for the seated user, or more specifically to provide sufficient stability at higher elevations for seated users.
A wood-only construction would result in a 100 percent recyclable article, which has a pleasant aesthetic and tactile look and feel. Furthermore, a wood-only construction formed from a unitary blank would increase cost savings since the wood industry sells in recycled, composite wood in sheets, such as plywood. Furthermore, a templated design applied to a unitary sheet of construction material would further affords cost savings—e.g., an individual with a CNC machine can construct all the necessary components—that can be passed on the consumers as both a finished product and as a template for crafters, making it easily reproduceable by crafters.
As can be seen, there is a need for a knee-rest economic chair formed from a unitary fastener-less assembly, wherein the economic chair design incorporates an elevated posterior condition for users. The unitary and fastener-less construction provides an affordable and easily reproducible design made from only one material. The unitary blank is a three-dimensional puzzle contained in, typically, a 48″ by 48″ square area, which is an industry standard plywood dimension, further promoting an affordable product.